Moments
by firstadream
Summary: Gail grinned, leaning forward to press a firm kiss to her wife's lips. "Honey," she crooned. "Are you trying to tell me that you're insatiably horny for me all the time?" A series of one-shots centering around Gail and Holly's relationship. Chapter 5 rated M.
1. Like

Gail had been gone for ten minutes when Holly decided to go and check on her. She left the waiting room, asking a nurse on the way where the closest bathroom was. She knocked on the bathroom door softly. "Gail? You in there?"

A pause. "No."

Holly pressed her lips together. "Gail."

A few moments passed. Holly was about to knock again when the door swung open. "Hey," Holly breathed, brow furrowing in concern.

Gail regarded her with dark, serious eyes. Holly could tell she had been crying, but knew enough—knew _her_ enough—not to mention it. "Are you just going to stand there?"

Holly cocked her head to the side. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Don't hold your breath."

"My lung capacity might surprise you," she quipped, feeling her chest ease when the hard line of Gail's mouth softened just a little.

"It's a public restroom," Gail pointed out.

Holly tilted her chin up and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm waiting."

Gail sighed. "Ugh. Come _in_. Jesus." Holly grinned triumphantly and stepped past her into the single-occupancy bathroom.

Gail closed the door, then turned towards Holly. Holly's half-smile slid away when she saw the look on Gail's face. All the bite and bluster was gone. Her blue eyes shimmered wetly. Gail looked away, drawing in a hiccupping breath, biting down on her bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

"Oh, Gail,honey," Holly murmured, stepping closer automatically.

Gail swayed towards her, her shoulders hunching, and Holly caught her against her chest. "I'm so sorry," she breathed into the sweet-smelling, blonde hair.

Gail shuddered against her, her face pressed to Holly's shoulder, gradually relaxing as Holly held her, her hands moving in slow circles against her lower back. Holly felt the drop of Gail's weight in her arms as the officer melted into her, letting Holly absorb the weary lines of her body. She rubbed her face almost unconsciously against the collar of Holly's coat, catching a whiff of perfume that sent a not-unfamiliar shiver scooting down her spine.

"I _am _glad you're here," Gail said roughly, apology and question all in one.

"I know," Holly said, pressing her cheek to Gail's hair.

Gail swallowed thickly, feeling wrecked and wasted, and yet more safe than she had all day. She tilted her head back and regarded Holly wonderingly. Who was this woman? She barely knew her, except she _knew _her. She barely knew her, and yet she'd already barreled through walls Gail had spent careful years constructing.

She leaned closer, suddenly stuck on the way Holly's lips parted slightly, her breath hitching as Gail moved closer. Gail kept her eyes open for the first kiss, a quick peck on the lips—innocent enough. Except then her hands were slipping inside Holly's jacket and her hips were settling firmly against Holly's, fitting like jigsaw pieces, and Gail's head started going fuzzy.

Gail closed her eyes and leaned in again. Holly's lips were warm and soft and already familiar. Gail hummed into the kiss, parted her lips, touched her tongue to the corner of Holly's mouth.

Holly sighed softly, tightening her arms around Gail's waist, chasing her mouth when the blonde began to pull back. "Where you going?" she murmured, pressing her lips to Gail's cheek.

Gail drew in a shaky breath, her eyelids fluttering shut when Holly pressed a wet kiss to the sensitive spot just below her ear. "I, uh…" She swallowed thickly, her fingers flexing, unconsciously tugging Holly closer. "Maybe we should—"

She trailed off when Holly's hand slipped up Gail's side, firm and warm even through all the layers. "_Fuck_," Gail groaned, her whole body shuddering. "What are you _doing _to me?"

Holly flashed that slightly goofy, dimpled half-smile, and then Gail's mouth was on hers again. And this time she _went _for it, parting the seam of Holly's mouth with her tongue and delving deep, tasting coffee and cinnamon and something that was just Holly.

Holly groaned into the kiss, groaned again when Gail's fingers tripped upwards from her waist, brushing along the underside of her breast. She sucked in a sharp breath when she did it again, her knees buckling slightly with the force of how much she _wanted_.

"_God_," she groaned, nipping lightly at Gail's bottom lip, smiling when she was rewarded with an inarticulate whimper.

"We should…we should stop," Gail finally managed to choke out, but couldn't quite bring herself to pull away.

She pressed one last lingering kiss to Holly's lips, before taking a shaky step back. Holly mirrored her actions, reaching up with an unsteady hand to adjust her glasses. Gail stared at her, struck by the sight in front of her. Holly looked rumpled and kissed and so _beautiful_.

"You're weird," she blurted up. Holly's eyes snapped up to hers, brow furrowed in question. "I mean, I-I like you."

Holly smiled that lopsided smile of hers, looking unsure and adorable. "I like you, too," she murmured, her voice husky, the color high in her cheeks.

Gail stepped toward her again. Leaned in slowly. Pressed one, two, three kisses to her lips, soft and sure.

"Stay with me tonight?" she breathed.

Holly nodded. "Of course."

—

_Ugh. These two. So fucking cute. _

_I'm not sure what this fic will end up being. I don't really wanna deal with a plot or anything because I'm lazy, so I'll probably just end up posting little scenes like this when the inspiration strikes. I hope you enjoy! Please review and feel free to make suggestions about what sort of Gail/Holly moment you might want to see!_


	2. Love

_So this one-shot would probably take place a few months after the season 4 finale. Holly and Gail in a committed relationship._

—

Gail arched into Holly's body as the brunette pressed her into the door of the Penny's bathroom and flipped the lock shut. The sudden pressure and heat of Holly's body against her own made Gail gasp, her head thudding back against the wall. Holly immediately bowed forward, trailing her lips up the column of Gail's neck, exploring the newly exposed skin with near reverence.

Gail squeezed Holly's hips as a sudden wave of dizziness washed over her, her hips pressing up into Holly's of their own accord. Holly responded by rocking into Gail, groaning when she felt Gail shudder against her, her body singing to life under Holly's sure touch.

"Fuck, I want you so badly," Gail all but moaned, her breath hot in Holly's ear.

Holly nodded, breathing hard, her eyes slipping shot when Gail pressed against her again, desperate for some fraction of release, her body dancing in the cove of Holly's arms.

"Gail," she choked out, "we really can't. Someone might—"

"No, shut _up_," Gail groaned, tugging Holly's hips closer and lifting into the firm press of her body. She pressed her lips to the spot just behind Holly's ear that made her gasp, her tongue flicking out briefly to trace the shell of her ear.

"Not fair," Holly gasped, her whole body shuddering in Gail's arms. "You know I can't—_oh Jesus_—stand it when you do that…"

Gail grinned. "I know," she murmured, her voice husky in Holly's ear.

Holly sucked in a long breath through her nose, trying desperately to gain a single thread of control. It was always like this when she and Gail were apart for more than a couple days. Every touch went straight to her head, working her up too high, too fast, until she was teetering on the edge, ready to go off.

Gail continued licking and sucking at her earlobe, her hands wandering up Holly's sides, her thumbs brushing the edges of Holly's breasts through her cotton blouse.

Holly allowed herself a few seconds to give into the exquisite sensations Gail was creating with her hands and mouth, before forcing some of the fog from her lust-addled brain. She pulled back just enough to meet Gail's eye before insinuating a hand between their bodies and cupping Gail through her jeans.

Gail's eyes slammed shut at the sensation. "_Fuck_," she swore, pressing her face into Holly's neck. "Now who's playing dirty?"

Holly grinned fleetingly, but she was too ready, too hot, to engage in flirty banter. It had been _one week_ since she had gotten to touch this women and she didn't have it in her to go slow. Without preamble, she insinuated her thigh into the v of Gail's legs, pressing up into the heat she felt there.

Gail's lips parted on a silent moan at the sudden friction where she needed it most, and she couldn't help but sink down against Holly's leg. "Oh," she sighed, feeling the heat in her lower belly, the faint tingling in her clit as she thrust against Holly's thigh. "That's nice."

"Yeah," Holly breathed, gripping Gail's waist and setting a rhythm that she knew would work both of them up quickly.

Gail moaned softly and Holly was struck suddenly by how beautiful she was—especially now, like this, with the color high in her cheeks and her blue eyes near-violet with desire. Holly couldn't help but capture Gail's lips in a kiss, silently conveying how deeply she cared for the woman in her arms.

Gail sank into the kiss, parting her lips, her tongue meeting Holly's. The kiss was wet and heavy and languid and made her ache. Holly was so beautiful and she missed her so much when she was gone.

"Holly, there's something I—"

Her words trailed off into a gasp when Holly slipped a hand underneath Gail's loose cotton top and rubbed the lace of Gail's bra against her nipple. "_Christ_," Gail muttered, nipping lightly at Holly's lower lip in retaliation, delighting in the incoherent whimper that rose in Holly's throat.

"You were saying?" Holly rasped, her face inches from Gail's, her breath hot on her lips.

Gail could only groan in response when Holly punctuated her question by slipping her fingers along the top of Gail's pants. "I, uh…"

Holly smiled, momentarily forgetting her own desire for release in the face of Gail's adorable stuttering. She undid the button on Gail's pants and pulled down the zipper, slipping her fingers inside to press against the wet heat she found there.

She circled Gail's clit through the fabric of her panties, before pulling her hand away, drawing a whimper of protest from Gail. "Don't stop," she all but pleaded.

"What were you going to tell me?" Holly pressed, sensing intuitively that whatever admission had been interrupted by lust was important.

Gail let out a long breath, her eyes intent on Holly's face. "I was going to say that I love you—alright, nerd?"

Holly blinked at Gail, stunned by the sudden declaration. "I, uh, you…"

Gail flashed a grin, but it lacked her usual bravado. "Doctor Holly at a loss for words?" she quipped lightly. "Better pull it together or they might take away one of those fancy degrees of yours."

Holly ignored Gail's teasing, knowing that it was simply her way deflecting vulnerability. "Gail," she said, her voice soft and even.

"Yeah?" Gail whispered.

"Stop talking."

Gail blinked. "Right. Okay."

Holly smiled softly and leaned into Gail's body. Trailed her hand up her side. Pressed her palm to Gail's cheek. Then she leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Gail's jaw, her chin, the corner of her mouth.

"You choose terrible places to make these sorts of declarations," Holly pointed out, flicking her tongue out to taste Gail's lower lip, but pulling away before the blonde could catch her mouth in a proper kiss. "Why always a public bathroom?"

"Um, I…I'm not sure," Gail muttered distractedly, most of her attention focused on the hand that had slipped back underneath her shirt, the fingers that were tracing the underside of her breast.

"Well," Holly continued. "Nothing to be done about it. So," she paused long enough to make sure she had Gail's full attention, "I love you, too."

Gail grinned, relief washing through her. "You jerk," she grumbled. "Way to leave a girl hanging."

"I like seeing you squirm."

Gail simply rolled her eyes at Holly, before pulling her down for another kiss—a somehow different kiss. The passion was still there, the ache in her chest, the throbbing between her legs—but it was different, because she loved Holly and Holly loved her. She felt like she could fly apart.

Gail quickly undid the button on Holly's trousers and slipped her hand underneath the waistband, pressing two fingers firmly to Holly's already sensitive clit. Holly's hips jerked forward, seeking more, and Gail immediately delivered, pressing her fingers lower, to dip briefly inside.

Holly let out a soft, keening moan, feeling the fire shoot up her spine, the first spasms already shuddering through her body. "God, I'm close," she gasped, pressing her face into Gail's neck and rocking insistently against her hand.

"I know," Gail breathed. "I want to make you come."

Holly moaned again, clutching at Gail's arms to stay upright. "Oh, right there, a little harder, don't st—"

Her words were swallowed by the firm press of Gail's lips to her own. Gail kissed her hard, enveloping her tightly as her orgasm crested and ripped through her, leaving her trembling in her arms.

"Oh yeah," Holly sighed happily as the spasms faded, nuzzling her nose behind Gail's ear, inhaling the deeply familiar and comforting sent.

Gail chuckled softly, rubbing her hands up and down Holly's back. She ignored the insistent throbbing between her own legs for as long as she could, but Holly felt so good in her arms, her lips warm at her neck.

She shifted restlessly, pressing briefly against Holly's thigh that was still nestled firmly between her legs. Holly grinned knowingly at the movement.

"Someone needs to come," she murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Gail's lips.

"I'm fine," Gail lied.

Holly eyes her doubtfully. "Oh, really?"

She gripped Gail's waist and rocked her hard against her thigh. Gail's eyes slammed shut, her body shuddering, an involuntary moan escaping her lips. "That's what I thought," Holly said.

Holly didn't wait for Gail to respond. Instead, she slipped her hand inside Gail's pants, applying firm pressure to her clit. She dipped her fingers lower briefly before returning to her clit and circling the hard bundle of nerves, establishing a rhythm that she knew would drive Gail over the edge quickly.

Gail gave herself over to the sensations, feeling her body respond instantaneously to Holly's knowing touch. "I'm losing it," she gasped into Holly's ear.

"I know," Holly murmured, increasing the pace of her circling fingers. "I've got you."

Gail tensed in Holly's arms, her back bowing sharply as the first waves of pleasure crashed through her. Holly slowed the motion of her fingers slightly, but didn't stop touching her until the last spasms subsided.

"We should probably go back outside," Gail said after a minute of silence, punctuated only by heavy breathing and the wild pounding of her heart.

"Yeah, probably."

"I don't know if my legs still work."

Holly laughed softly and pressed her lips to Gail's forehead. "So do you still love me now that you're not on the brink of an earth-shattering orgasm?"

Gail shrugged. "Eh. Not sure."

Holly swatted at Gail's arm, making a move to pull away, but Gail grabbed her by the arm to keep her in place. "Seriously, I'll fall over if you move."

Holly narrowed her eyes at her, but stayed close. Gail watched her in silence for a moment, her eyes trailing over the now-familiar planes and lines of her beautiful face. "You know I really do love you, right?"

Holly nodded, but her eyes were suddenly serious. "Just…don't tease me, okay? Not about that."

Gail was immediately chagrinned. "Oh, Hol, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay," Holly said, smiling softly. "I just…I don't think I'll be used to it for a long time."

"Huh," Gail mused, leaning forward to press a light kiss to Holly's lips. "So I guess I better keep reminding you then."

Holly nodded. "Probably."

Gail grinned, feeling giddy and more ridiculously happy than she ever thought possible. "I can do that." She kissed her. "I love you."

Holly smiled and kissed her again. "I love you, too."


	3. Dream

Gail sat next to Holly in a booth at Penny's, trying valiantly to listen to the story Chloe was telling. Chloe didn't bug her as much as she used to, which Gail took as a sign that she was going soft, but it made outings like this far more tolerable.

Holly, on the other hand, seemed hell-bent on driving Gail crazy. Her hand was currently resting on Gail's thigh, her fingers absently tracing the inseam of her jeans. Every once in a while her palm would slide upwards, drifting into rather _heated_ territory. It was making Gail's head go fuzzy. The fact that she was about three drinks in probably didn't help either.

Chloe paused in her story momentarily, dipping her head towards Dov who was whispering something in her ear. Gail took advantage of the lull in conversation to settle her palm against Holly's lower back. She traced the waistband of her trousers briefly, teasingly, before dipping her fingers underneath to brush against the warm, smooth skin.

Holly inhaled sharply and tried to hide the noise with a quick sip from her drink. Gail smirked at her, feeling a little smug, enjoying the way Holly's chest flushed hot, her cheeks taking on a rosy tinge. Chloe and Dov were still bent close to one another, fully ensconced—Chloe practically on Dov's lap—so Gail leaned her head close to Holly's, letting her lips brush along her ear.

"I want you," she whispered.

Holly shuddered involuntarily. She leaned into the warmth of Gail's body. "Me too," she murmured back, squeezing Gail's thigh beneath the table.

Gail sighed, her breath hot in Holly's ear. "Meet me outside in two minutes?"

She slipped out of the booth before Holly could protest and headed towards the front of the room. Chloe and Dov glanced up long enough to notice her quick departure.

"She, uh, had to pee," Holly muttered. Then added quickly, "I do too."

She stood up before Dov or Chloe could say anything and headed for the door, stepping out into the frosty night air moments later.

Gail materialized out of the shadows and grabbed Holly's arm, tugging her off to the side, away from the lights surrounding the entrance to the bar. She pushed her up against a brick wall, wedged a thigh between her legs to keep her in place.

Holly whimpered slightly as she sank down against Gail's leg, biting down hard on her lip to keep from crying out.

"_Jesus_," Gail muttered, pressing hard against the solid length of Holly's body.

Holly tilted her head back against the wall, her eyes slipping shut as her hips rose to meet Gail's, their movements rough and a little sloppy, bordering on desperate. "This is insane," Gail gasped into her mouth.

"Just…don't stop," Holly pleaded.

Gail let out a soft groan, slipping a hand between their bodies to work at the buttons on Holly's jacket. A moment later, the thick wool material parted and Gail moved her hands inside, pressing her palms against Holly's ribcage, her thumbs brushing the undersides of Holly's breasts through her blouse.

Holly shivered at the sudden bombardment of sensations—the heat of Gail's breath at her ear, the chilled night air whispering across her overheated skin, the press of Gail's fingers through her thin cotton shirt.

"Hol…" Gail breathed, her voice strained. "If we go any further, I won't be able to stop."

"Then don't," Holly panted, brushing her lips to Gail's forehead and along the edge of her hairline. She rested her hands at Gail's hips and pulled the blonde closer.

After a moment of deliberation, Gail let out a long breath and let her body sink back into Holly's. Holly smiled briefly and pushed her hands inside Gail's unzipped jacket, letting her fingers trail down her stomach to pluck teasingly at the waistband of her skin-tight jeans.

Gail let out a strangled sound halfway between a moan and a whimper, her blue eyes growing hazy, darkening to purple. "You better kiss me soon," she huffed as her own hands did some exploring of their own. She brushed over a rather sensitive spot and reveled in Holly's gasp of surprise.

The brunette met Gail's eyes and Gail was staggered by the amount of love and desire she saw. She opened her mouth to say something, but Holly had other ideas. She bowed her head forward and Gail surged to meet her, catching her lips in a searing kiss. She trailed her lips along Gail's, traced the seam of her mouth with her tongue. Delved deep then pulled back to nip lightly on Gail's already-swollen lower lip.

"Fuck," Gail groaned, feeling her hips dance and jump of their own accord. The fleeting pressure and friction only made her hotter, more desperate for release. A soft whine rose in her throat as she pressed harder against Holly, seeking the touch that would push her over the edge.

Holly sensed her frustration and reached out to guide Gail's movements, rising to meet the blonde's quickening thrusts. "_God, _Hol, I'm gonna come," Gail warned, as the first spirals of pleasure bloomed in her lower abdomen.

"Don't hold back," Holly urged. "Just let go."

Gail nodded, beyond words. Holly leaned forward and nipped at Gail's neck and behind her ear. Gail let out a startled cry as the simple touch of Holly's lips tipped her over the edge. She pressed into Holly hard, her cries of release muffled against Holly's neck.

"Oh my god," Gail breathed.

Holly rubbed her palms over her back, letting her catch her breath. "You're so beautiful," she whispered, nuzzling along Gail's hairline.

Gail smiled against Holly's skin, running her palms up and down her sides, loving the solid warmth of the woman who had just made her come with her clothes on. Gail grinned at the thought, too content to be embarrassed. No one had ever made her as crazy as Holly did.

"God, I'm so into you," Gail murmured, the words slipping out before she could think to hold them back.

Holly stiffened slightly and Gail immediately pulled back, panic fluttering in her chest. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I shouldn't have—"

"Gail, wait." Holly snagged Gail's arm before the blonde could pull away fully. She tugged her back against her body, her breath ghosting across her lips. "Where do you think you're going?"

Gail's brow furrowed in confusion even as her eyes went hazy with renewed desire. "You seemed uncomfortable after I said…that." She fumbled around the words, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

"I got tense because _you turn me on_, not because I was uncomfortable," Holly explained.

Gail grinned in relief. "I see," she said huskily. "Feeling a little hot and bothered, are we?"

She followed up her question by insinuating a hand between their bodies and cupping Holly through her pants. Gail could feel the heat radiating against her hand. The concrete evidence of Holly's desire drove her crazy.

"You have _no _idea," Holly breathed, all but purring at the exquisite touch.

Gail moved her hand away, but quickly replaced it with her thigh, pressing hard into the v of Holly's legs. She pressed a brief kiss to Holly's mouth, watching as her gaze lost focus, her face going slack with pleasure.

"You gonna come for me?" Gail asked, brushing her lips along the line of Holly's jaw, sucking at the soft skin behind her ear.

"Yes," Holly said. She arched into Gail's body, meeting her thrust for thrust. "So are you. Again."

Gail pressed her face to Holly's shoulder as an uncontrollable shudder ran through her. "Jesus, Hol."

"I'm close," Holly breathed. The motion of her hips had grown erratic. Her body was hard and tight against Gail's, ready to explode.

Gail lifted her hand and wrapped it firmly around Holly's breast. She grazed her thumb over the nipple, feeling it harden even through the layers of fabric. Holly let out a shuddering moan, her grip on Gail's waist tightening. "Feel good?"

Holly was too lost to respond. Gail wanted to push her over the edge, wanted to feel her let go in her arms. She loved to watch Holly come knowing she was the one who was making her tremble with pleasure.

"I'm close, Hol," Gail warned, but there was no need.

Just as Gail began to lose the battle against her impending orgasm, Holly rocked against her, pressing down hard on her thigh. She came with a sharp cry, holding Gail as both their orgasms wracked through their bodies, leaving them both breathless.

"Mmm," Holly hummed contentedly, brushing feather-light kisses across Gail's face—her cheek, her temple, the corner of her mouth.

Gail felt so relaxed she could barely keep her eyes open. She melted into Holly's embrace, smiling softly as the brunette showered her with kisses.

"You feel so good," Gail mumbled, feeling lethargic and sated. "It's never been like this before."

"For me either," Holly said softly.

Gail pulled back so she could see Holly's face. "Really? I thought lesbians just ran around having mind-blowing sex."

Holly laughed. "Just because it's two women having sex doesn't mean it's automatically going to be mind-blowing."

"Huh," Gail mused, pressing forward again to kiss the hollow of Holly's throat and the underside of her jaw. "But we have all the same parts. It seems pretty intuitive."

"Believe me, it's not always like this."

"This is…good, right?" Gail asked, feeling suddenly unsure. "I mean…am I…doing everything okay?"

"Okay? Jesus, Gail, you just gave me an earth-shattering orgasm and you barely touched me. I've never been able to come with my clothes on."

Gail's insecurity immediately melted. She grinned smugly. "So what you're saying is…I'm basically a stud."

Holly grinned that adorable lopsided grin of hers. "Basically."

"You're not too bad yourself, doc," Gail whispered, before planting a firm kiss on her mouth.

Holly kissed her back enthusiastically, her arms lifting to wind around Gail's neck and keep her close.

"You think we should go back inside?" Gail asked when they finally pulled apart. Holly's eyes had gone dark again. Gail watched as she licked her lips, her eyes on Gail's mouth.

"Stop looking at me like that," she said.

Holly blinked, her gaze refocusing on Gail's face. "Like what?"

Gail leaned close. "Like you want to fuck me."

Holly groaned. "I do, though."

Gail kissed her softly and sifted her fingers through the long, dark curls that framed Holly's face. "Later."

"Promise?" Holly breathed.

"Promise."

Holly smiled. "Let's have another drink then."

Gail took a step back and Holly immediately missed her weight and warmth. Gail surveyed her rumpled clothes and liquid eyes. "Everyone's gonna know we just had sex."

"How?" Holly asked.

"You have that I-just-got-fucked look. All dreamy and disheveled and adorable."

"Your fault," Holly said, reaching for Gail's hand as they made their way back towards the entrance to Penny's.

Gail glanced at Holly out of the corner of her eye. She felt light and happy—giddy, almost. "I like putting that look there."

Holly grinned. "Do you now? Well, that's good then. Because I kinda like the way you make me feel."

Gail paused, pulling them both to a stop next to the door. "How do I make you feel?"

Holly grinned and kissed her. "I don't know. All dreamy and disheveled and adorable, I suppose."

Gail rolled her eyes. "Nerd."

Holly smirked. "You love it."

"I do."

—

_I hope you enjoyed! Please review if you've got a minute!_


	4. Family

_A/N: This is utterly indulgent fluff. If that's not your thing, avert your eyes now. This one-shot takes place a few years in the future. _

—

Gail let herself into the apartment and immediately shed her coat to hang up. A quick glance at the hall clock on her way to the bedroom told her it was already ten o'clock. She'd meant to be home earlier, but the paperwork always piled up during the week and then she ended up paying for it on Friday nights. Traci had invited her to Penny's, but Gail had turned her down. She wanted to be home with Holly.

She paused outside the bedroom, frowning in concern when she saw through the half-open door that the lights were off. Holly had gone to sleep early then—again. It was maybe the fourth or fifth time in as many days that Gail had come home to find her wife in bed, passed out cold.

In the back of her mind, Gail had begun to wonder if Holly's chronic tiredness meant what she hoped it meant, but too many disappointments over the last year had trained her not to get her hopes up.

She pushed open the bedroom door slowly and stepped over the threshold. The room was dark, lit only by the soft glow from the streetlights outside, but as Gail's eyes adjusted, she was just able to make out the form of Holly, bundled under the covers.

Gail stepped around to her side of the bed and crouched down. She reached out to brush the hair out of Holly's face, smiling when the brunette scrunched her nose, her eyelids flickering. "Mmm…Gail?" she murmured sleepily.

"Hey," Gail said, feeling her heart clench when Holly focused tired eyes on her face. "How are you doing?"

To her surprise, Holly's eyes welled with tears. Gail's concern was immediate, a knee-jerk reaction that she'd never been able to quell. Even after all these years, seeing Holly cry still made her ache, made an answering sadness pinch her heart.

"Hey, hey," Gail murmured, brushing her lips along Holly's hairline. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I, uh…" Holly swallowed hard and reached for Gail's hand, lifting it to her cheek. She turned into her palm, her mouth nuzzling the warm, smooth skin. "I'm pregnant."

Gail went impossibly still, her eyes widening slightly. "You…you're…"

"Deep breaths, Officer Peck."

Gail flashed a crooked smile that trembled at the edges. "You sure?"

Holly nodded, feeling her chest swell at the tender love that softened Gail's face, made her blue eyes turn liquid and warm like a summer's lake. "I'm sure."

"God, Holly…" Gail sucked in a sharp breath, suddenly needing to be closer to her wife more than she wanted to take off the rest of her uniform or even take a shower.

She slipped between the sheets and drew Holly against her body. Holly melted into her with a soft sigh, her head pillowed on Gail's shoulder. Their legs tangled automatically.

They lay in silence for a few moments. Gail sifted her fingers through the long dark waves that fell down Holly's back, basking in the soft warmth of the body pressed against her own. They fit together effortlessly—always had.

Before long, Holly's breaths lengthened and grew deeper and Gail knew she'd fallen back asleep. She tightened her hold around her and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt too full to sleep. She wanted to cry and laugh and scream all at the same time. A _baby_. It was nearly too good to be true and yet here they were.

With Holly in her arms, Gail drifted on the edge of sleep. Excitement and a new upwelling of protectiveness kept her a heartbeat from consciousness so when Holly stirred in her arms at dawn, Gail was awake at once.

"Holly?" she whispered. "You okay? Nauseous? Dizzy?"

Holly chuckled throatily and turned her face into Gail's neck, nuzzling the soft skin, inhaling the familiar scent. "Stop worrying."

"Not possible," Gail declared.

In a well-practiced move, Gail shifted her weight, turned towards Holly and rolled her underneath her body effortlessly. Holly parted her legs automatically and Gail let out a soft sigh as she sank into the cradle of her wife's hips.

She leaned down and pressed a whisper-soft kiss to Holly's mouth, her eyes bright and playful and brimming with affection. "You're pregnant now, which means it's my duty to protect you."

"Because I'm a delicate wilting flower?" Holly supplied, tilting her head back and offering her throat to Gail's wandering lips.

"Uh-huh," Gail said, her mouth at Holly's ear. "But don't worry. I'll keep you safe."

"What a stud," Holly commented dryly. "And here I thought chivalry was dead."

Gail laughed softly and parted her mouth against Holly's throat, sucking softly. Holly groaned quietly, her legs tightening around Gail's thighs. Gail shifted her weight to one side and moved her hand to Holly's breast, squeezing and rubbing gently until Holly's nipple hardened against her palm. Then she switched to the other breast and gave it the same attention.

Holly grew incresingly restless beneath her, pressing her hips more firmly to Gail's thigh as the blonde began to lick and suck at her nipples. "Gail, please…"

Gail grinned and lifted her head to press a hard kiss to her wife's lips. "Impatient," she admonished teasingly.

Holly pouted at her, making her already kiss-swollen lips look even more kissable. "You're so beautiful," Gail murmured appreciatively, her gaze lingering to take in the rosy tinge of Holly's cheeks, the dark, liquid brown of her eyes.

She didn't realize she'd stopped moving until Holly whined softly, her hips shifting restlessly against her. She was frustrated.

Gail grinned again, feeling a surge of arousal at the raw look of hunger in her wife's face. "You wanna come, huh?" Gail asked.

Holly lifted her head and nipped softly at Gail's jaw, just hard enough to elicit a little yelp. "What do you think?" she growled.

Gail groaned and pressed down hard between Holly's thighs, rubbing her pelvis against Holly's clit. Holly whimpered helplessly, her back arched, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Baby, baby, look at me," Gail urged, reaching for Holly's hand and squeezing her fingers tightly. Holly struggled to focus bleary eyes on her wife's face as their bodies continued to move together.

"What do you need?" Gail asked, bowing her head to nibble at Holly's earlobe, brushing her mouth over the sweet triangle of skin behind her ear.

"Just…don't stop," Holly panted, reaching down to grip Gail's ass, lifting her hips to meet each downward thrust.

Gail moaned as Holly's eyes slipped shut again, mouth parted in pleasure, legs tensing around her thighs. "Oh God," Holly cried. "Don't stop. Oh—I'm coming."

Holly arched sharply into Gail's body as the orgasm slammed through her. Gail gradually slowed the movements of her hips as Holly shuddered in her arms. Just as the brunette began to catch her breath, Gail lowered her mouth to Holly's breast, sucking a nipple into her mouth.

Holly's hips jerked at the touch, her head falling back as the pressure between her legs began to rise again almost immediately. "God, Gail—I'll come again if you keep doing that."

"Yes," Gail nearly growled. "I want you to."

Holly could only moan in response as Gail continued to lick and suck at her nipples, her hips rolling insistently against hers. Her second orgasm rose slowly, taking her by surprise. The pressure built between her legs as nerve endings deep in her belly began to fire in quick succession.

She cried out and gripped Gail's hips, pressed her face into her neck as her body shuddered uncontrollably for long moments. As she began to catch her breath, she gradually became aware of the tension that still lingered in Gail's body.

"Did you come, honey?" she murmured.

Gail shook her head, her body trembling against Holly's. "No and it's fine. I want—"

"I think you've had your way long enough," Holly said.

Gail couldn't help but grin. "Oh, you think so?"

Holly nodded and, with a quick lift and tilt of her hips, reversed their positions so that Gail lay beneath her. "I do," she said.

She leaned down and kissed Gail's mouth lightly, then harder when she felt Gail's body tense and shiver with barely contained pleasure. Holly edged her thigh higher between Gail's strong legs, groaning at the wet heat she could feel against her skin.

"Mmm," Holly hummed. "You feel so good."

"So…do you," Gail panted. She felt like she was about to fly apart at the seams. "Oh God, Hol, I think I'm—"

The orgasm ripped through her, making her back bow sharply, her mouth parting on a soft cry that she muffled against Holly's neck.

"God, babe," she sighed when she could finally breathe again. "That was…wow."

Holly relaxed her body into Gail's, loving the way their bodies fit together so seamlessly, so effortlessly.

"I love the way you feel against me," Gail rumbled, her voice low and husky, her hands roaming over the smooth planes of Holly's back.

"That'll be changing soon," Holly mumbled sleepily, her face pressed to Gail's neck.

"Mmm, I can't wait," Gail said softly.

She gripped Holly's hips gently and eased their bodies apart, guiding Holly onto her back so that she lay beside Gail on the bed. Gail settled onto her side next to Holly, her head propped in her palm, a soft smile lifting the edges of her mouth.

"You've always been beautiful to me—even more so now that you're pregnant."

Holly offered her a crooked smile, embarrassed that there were tears shimmering at the corners of her eyes. "You're such a sap," she complained half-heartedly, swatting at Gail's shoulder.

Gail caught her hand and held her fingers against her lips. "Naw, I'm serious babe. You've got a whole glowy thing going on. Gotta be the hormones. Or maybe it was the thorough fu—"

Holly clamped a hand over Gail's mouth. "Gail!" she cried. "Not in front of the baby!"

Gail grinned. "I'll have to work on that," she murmured, lowering her head to press a soft kiss to Holly's mouth.

She shifted her free hand from the mattress to Holly's hip, sliding it upwards to rest firmly against her lower abdomen. Holly smiled at the touch, her lips curving against Gail's. She reached up and gripped Gail's chin between thumb and forefinger—the light touch neither restrained nor guided, but it helped to anchor Holly amidst the swirling emotions that Gail's simple touch elicited.

"I love you, you know," Gail whispered reverently. "I'm so glad I married. And I can't wait to start a family with you."

"Not much chance to turn back now," Holly said, her voice soft.

Gail's eyes darkened slightly at Holly's words. She slid the hand still resting on Holly's abdomen around her waist and dragged her against her body. She slung a leg over Holly's hip, locking their bodies together.

"I don't want to turn back," Gail said. "You make me look forward. You make me _want _to move forward. You always have."

Holly blinked quickly, but she couldn't keep the tears from falling. Gail could always undo her but the hormones seemed to be making her even more susceptible to her wife's sweetness.

"I am terribly in love with you," Holly said. Her matter-of-fact tone made Gail shiver. Their love for each other had always been obvious, easy as breathing.

"Back at ya," Gail breathed. She pressed her lips to Holly's forward, the smooth skin at her temple, the corner of her mouth. Then she pressed her cheek to Holly's hair and closed her eyes, feeling utterly content for perhaps the first time in her life.

—

_Hope you enjoyed! Happy 2014!_


	5. Family 2

_A/N: I thought I'd do a continuation of the last chapter because a few of you specifically requested it. You don't have to twist my arm to write more Gail/Holly pregnancy fluff. :)_

—

Gail was halfway to working through lunch when a neatly wrapped pastrami sandwich appeared on her desk at her elbow. She glanced up from the report she was filling out, her face immediately breaking into a wide grin.

"Howdy, stranger," Holly said, matching Gail's easy smile, her eyes sparking with affection.

Gail stood immediately and drew her arm around her wife's waist, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Holly grinned, reaching out to straighten Gail's collar before resting her palms on her shoulders. "Thought I'd surprise you," she said.

Gail smiled crookedly. "I love it when you surprise me," she said, her voice going low and husky.

Holly's smile immediately softened at the edges, her brown eyes going liquid. She licked her lips. "Can we go somewhere more…private?"

Gail's eyes darkened to near-violet. "Follow me," she murmured, grasping Holly's hand firmly in her own and dragging her out of the bullpen and into the locker room.

Gail swept the room quickly, grinning triumphantly when she found it blessedly empty. She turned towards Holly and reached for her waist, drawing her against her body. "Private enough?"

Holly smiled and leaned down to nip teasingly at Gail's lower lip. Her finger trailed down Gail's abdomen and hooked in one of her belt loops. "Mmm," she hummed, her breath warm on Gail's lips. "Maybe not private enough for what I had in mind."

"Jesus, Hol," Gail groaned, pressing her forehead to Holly's. "You can't say stuff like that when you can't, you know…follow through."

Holly bumped her hips into Gail's, walking her backwards until Gail's heels hit the wall. Holly pressed her back against the wall, settling into the soft planes of her body. "What if I _were_ planning on following through," she mumbled, nipping at Gail's chin.

Gail trembled against her, her arms tight around Holly's waist. "You're killing me."

"No, _you're _killing _me_," Holly nearly growled, a hint of real frustration shading her words.

Gail stilled at the sudden shift in Holly's demeanor. She pressed her palm to Holly's cheek, tilting her face upwards so that their eyes met. "How am I killing you?" she asked softly.

Holly didn't answer right away, her eyes locked on Gail's. Then her gaze shifted, moving languidly across the angles of Gail's face, her blue eyes and full lips, down to the curve of her jaw, the pulse leaping in her throat. Her eyelids fluttered shut. She pressed hard against Gail's body.

"I want you all the time," she groaned. "Ever since I got pregnant there's this constant…ache in me. For you. And I just…It's just…so _annoying_."

Gail relaxed immediately at Holly's words. She couldn't help the grin that bloomed across her face. Holly scowled at her. "Gail, come _on_. This is serious."

Gail nearly laughed, but managed to cover the guffaw with a cough. "Right, right, of course," she said, nodding firmly. "Very serious."

Holly's scowl became even fiercer. "_Gail_," she growled.

Gail grinned, leaning forward to press a firm kiss to her wife's lips. "Honey," she crooned. "Are you trying to tell me that you're insatiably horny for me all the time?"

Holly let out an indignant huff, but didn't manage much more than that because Gail chose that moment to suck gently at her pulse point, her tongue flicking over her throat. Holly tilted her head back, beyond caring, just wanting Gail's touch.

Gail continued her ministrations until she felt Holly's knees go weak, then she spun them around and settled Holly back against the wall, wedging a thigh between her legs to keep her in place. Holly whimpered at the sudden pressure after so much teasing; her head fell back against the wall, her hips jerking against Gail's leg.

"Feel good?" Gail murmured, her mouth ghosting across Holly's. Her blue eyes—nearly cobalt with desire—focused with a sharp intensity on Holly' face.

Holly lifted her hands to Gail's face, holding her as she pressed wet, lingering kisses along her jaw. "So good," she breathed, "so, so good—Oh!" She jolted in Gail's arms, her hands moving fitfully over her shoulders. "Oh, I'm coming, I'm—"

Gail held her close as her body tensed before shuddering uncontrollably for long moments after. Holly pressed her face to Gail's neck and let out a contented hum. "Thank you," she murmured, pressing soft kisses to the soft skin beneath her lips.

Gail laughed a little shakily. "Anytime, babe," she said. She kissed Holly's forehead. "You can always tell me when you…need something like this." She let out a long breath. "Believe me, watching you come is not what I'd call a chore."

Holly smiled and lifted her head to meet Gail's gaze. "I'm glad," she said.

Gail grinned crookedly. "You're beautiful, Hol." She bowed her head and hid her face in Holly's dark curls. "I love you."

Holly grinned at Gail's sudden bashfulness. Even after five years, she stilled blushed when she accidentally caught Holly naked. "I love you too, babe," she murmured, holding her tightly. They stood in silence for a few moments before Holly spoke up again, "How long can you be away for lunch?"

Gail glanced at her watch. "I've got a few more minutes."

"Good," Holly said, grinning wickedly. She quickly reversed their positions and pressed Gail against the wall, her hand drifting down between them to fiddle with Gail's belt. "Plenty of time for what I have in mind."

—

_Hope you enjoyed! Review if you'd like! xo_


End file.
